B8UCA Epopmania V
Epopmania V Promotional Poster featuring XIII_rocks, Tom Bombadil, Maniac64, Sir Cobain and Whiskey_Nick. Sprites drawn by BIGPUN9999 Name Epopmania V Promotion Board 8 User Contest Association Date 24th February, 2013 Themes The Blackout - Start The Party Japandroids - The House That Heaven Built Venue Board 8 Epopmania V '''was a PPV event (lol) presented by the Board 8 User Contest Association on February 24, 2013. It was the 5th event in the Epopmania chronology, and was one of the highest-voted cards in the B8UCA's recent history. There were 12 matches on the event's card. The two main events were Rad Link 5 defending his UCA title against UCA Rumble winner Sir Cobain, and Heavyweight Champion Maniac64 defending his title against Boko. Prominently-featured matches on the undercard included: King Whiskey Nick vs. XIII_rocks in a No-Disqualification Submission Match; Dr Football's final match as a competitor against Tom Bombadil, with UCA creator Jakyl25 the special guest referee; eaedwards6400 vs. edwardsdv in a Hell in a Cell match where the loser would be unable to challenge for the Heavyweight or UCA title until Epopmania VI; and a 6-man ladder, tables and pinfall match for the Interboardinental title, the Master of Taybles title and Money in the Bank. Background Main Events The first of the two main events was Rad Link 5 vs. Sir Cobain for the UCA title. 8 weeks earlier, UCA co-owner Dr_Football selected Sir Cobain as Rad Link's challenger for the title at the UCA Rumble. In the resulting title match, Cobain lost by only a single vote. While this match was going on, however, the annual UCA Rumble match was occurring in a separate topic. Cobain won it, last eliminating ctesjbuvf, to earn the right to challenge for either the HW or UCA title at Epopmania. He quickly declared his intention to challenge for the UCA title again. RL5, meanwhile, faced and defeated Cobain's tag-team partner eaedwards6400 at the next PPV event, Ultimatum. A known "drug" user, RL5 - also known as "the enigmatic charisma" - got high quite often. In an underhanded attempt to weaken his opponent ahead of their match, Cobain hired a mercenary known as Ernesto to burn down the plantation from which RL5 secured his drugs and kill the workers there. As a result, RL5 became "unable to connect with the world", saying on the 2/9/13 Eruption: "lately I can't sleep, and I can't concentrate." However, it turned out that RL5 was never addicted, and the "drugs" he was purchasing were in fact Wonka Pixie Stix. This meant that Cobain had committed murder for no reason, and RL5 - due to the huge intake of Pixie Stix - was now a diabetic. After these reveals, Rad Link 5 vowed to "destroy" Cobain at Epopmania. The second main event was Maniac64 vs. Boko for the HW title. Maniac was in the midst of the longest title reign in the history of the UCA, with his reign set to clock in at 133 days by the day of Epopmania. Boko, Maniac's stablemate in Boko United, won the Ultimatum Tournament, defeating King Whiskey_Nick in the final. After Maniac learned he would be facing his friend and colleague at the show of shows, Maniac decided to up the stakes by also putting his "Boko United title" on the line. This unofficial title, created a year earlier when TheRock1525 won the HW title and took it to B8CW - leaving COMBAT without a champion - had been held by many of the Combat HWs but none held it longer than Maniac. It was also decided that this would be the final match in the history of the Boko United title, with it to be retired after this match no matter what result. Despite many attempts by UCA management to create some tension between them, the two maintained their friendship throughout the build - even declaring that they would make their entrance for the match together. Undercard The featured match on the undercard was the match between King Whiskey_Nick and the co-owner of the company, XIII_rocks. In early 2012, the two formed a tag-team known as "Whiskey on the Rocks", which quickly dominated the tag division. In the first of two tag-team title reigns in 2012, Whiskey on the Rocks shattered the record for reign length in the company. Tensions began to appear after Nick lost the UCA title to Rad Link 5 at Serious Survival, with Nick pre-occupied with TA-GAR, LORD OF THE VOLCANO, who he had struck a deal with to out-heinous the heinous RL5. Shortly after XIII avenged Nick by defeating RL5 for the title, Nick was apparently killed by Ta-Gar. In Nick's absence, XIII - referring to himself as the "god" or "#god" of UCA - began to mock him, claiming to be "better off without him" and a "superior being". When Whiskey on the Rocks won the 2012 Team of the Year Spammy Award, XIII accepted on behalf of both of them and laughed at Nick's absence. Nick then returned at the 2013 UCA Rumble, eliminating XIII and brawling with him all over the arena. Nick, claiming to have been sent by the "real" god to stop XIII and "save him from himself", demanded a match with XIII, but XIII refused. Nick then entered the Ultimatum tournament, in an attempt to win the HW title and use that as a lure to bait XIII into a match. XIII then began trying everything possible to stop Nick from winning, but Nick advanced despite XIII's attempts at blackmail, deception and thuggery, including selling an innocent orphan into slave labour in the far-east. With Nick facing Boko in the final, XIII became desperate and resorted to the most underhanded, foul, sub-genocidal tactic yet: rallying. With this, XIII was finally able to halt Nick's advance. Gloating over his victory, XIII decided that Nick no longer had any purpose in UCA and fired him as soon as Ultimatum finished. Unfortunately for him, he reckoned without co-admin Dr_Football, who rehired Nick to his own show, COMBAT, and gave Nick the chance to choose any match - including a title match - for Epopmania. Nick decided to honour the "mission from god", picking a match with XIII. Maddened by this, XIII raised the stakes by making it a Submission match - a match where, if the loser does not submit to their opponent before the 24 hours are up, they must leave UCA for a certain amount of time. In this case, XIII decided that if the loser did not submit, they would leave UCA permanently. It was also decided that there would be No Disqualifications in the match. Another featured match was the Brother vs. Brother, First Time Ever clash between eaedwards6400 and edwardsdv inside Hell in a Cell. While eaed had enjoyed a very successful career in UCA during his first year - winning the LW, MW and Tag titles - he repeatedly stated that he felt overshadowed by his brother, eddv, who had multiple career accolades. This, coupled with his frustration at being unable to take the UCA title from Rad Link 5 at Ultimatum, lead to him challenging eddv to a match at Epopmania. eddv was initially uninterested, however, preferring to defend his newly-won tag titles at Epopmania instead. eaed continued to goad and provoke edwards, however, over the following week, before edwardsdv finally relented - on the condition that the loser of the match could not challenge for the HW or UCA title until Epopmania VI. eaed agreed and put pen to paper on the match, but not before adding a stipulation of his own - the match would take place inside Hell in a Cell. Also heavily promoted was the "End of an Era" retirement match between co-admin Dr_Football and former admin Tom Bombadil. Having lost interest in competing as normal, DFF had decided to retire. However, he mentioned that he had one last thing to do as a competitor: beat the man he "strived to be better than" as a co-admin. For his part, Tom was equally willing to take down Football, since he was still bitter over losing control of the company to DFF and XIII in the first place. Wanting to place control of the match in the hands of somebody everyone could trust, DFF contacted Jakyl25, the former owner and creator of UCA, and asked him to officiate the match. Jakyl accepted, and would return to the UCA for his first on-card Epopmania appearance. It was decided that win, lose or draw this would be Dr_Football's final match as a UCA competitor. Tom made it clear that he wished to embarrass DFF in the final match on the grandest stage. Also on the card was an all-time UCA first: a tables, ladder and pinfall match. Originally planned to be the usual annual ladder match for the Money in the Bank contract, the match was changed after Interboardinental Champion WiggumFan267 and Master of Taybles ZaziGuado won qualifying matches to get in. It was decided that the first person to get a vote with a 0 message ID would be the Master of Taybles, the first person to get 3 votes in a row would be Mr. Money in the Bank, and the man with the most votes would be the Interboardinental Champion. Wizardsfan1000, mcflubbin, Ayvuir and Strife2 all won respective qualifying matches to round out the field of 6. Ruin GM XIII decided that for the MW title match, he would allow a Combat-based user a chance to bring the title to the Combat brand for the first time. Two contendership matches were held to see who would take part in this triple-threat match and take champion JONALEON1 at Epopmania. TheRock1525 won the Ruin version, while LusterSoldier became Combat's contender. A tournament was held to decide who would challenge for the MELEE MAYHEM title at Epopmania. During this tournament, Korayashi defeated Justin_Crossing to advance. However, in a random lockbox challenge title defence with random challengers, FFDragon lost his MELEE MAYHEM title to Justin. Korayashi then won the tournament, setting up a Kora/JC rematch. During the build to Epopmania V, legend of the All-Purpose Wrestling Topic PepsiPlunge joined UCA. In an attempt to make an immediate name for himself, he attacked the first big dog he saw - former HW champion GTM. With GTM wanting to deal with this upstart, a match between the two was made at Epopmania. After losing to Maniac64 in the HW title match at Ultimatum, ZeroSignal620 (formerly known as The Raven 2) then decided to form a team with TheKnightOfNee to challenge for the tag titles at Epopmania. This team, called Das Wunderkinds, quickly proved their credentials. However, The Kings of Nipples (ctesjbuvf and Chronic1000) had lost narrowly at Ultimatum and wanted a rematch. Finally, The Kingdom of FFDragon and X_Dante_X were added to the match as an apology from XIII for FFD's out-of-the-blue MELEE MAYHEM title defence and subsequent loss. With the titles currently being defended under the freebird rule among the stable known as "Shots and Squats" - edwardsdv, Caelus and TheLastObelisk - it was decided that Caelus and TheLastObelisk would defend the titles in a four-way tag match while eddv faced eaed. The dominant new LW TheSultanOfSlam had laid out an open challenge to anyone from Ruin or Combat that wanted his title, and XIII responded by forcing Sultan to defend the title in a 6-pack challenge match featuring participants from both. After some qualifying matches, the 5 challengers were: BIGPUN9999, Drakeryn, KamikazePotato, Warning_Crazy, and RappinHobo9292. Finally, a poll was held on Eruption two weeks before the event, asking whether the UCA's viewers would rather see a battle royale between legends of the promotion, or "NPCs". NPCs won, so a 25-man battle royale was set up featuring the UCA's various NPCs such as Bear, BearInterpreter, UCA_AV_Guy, LuchadorPotter and UCA_Pao. In addition, a pre-show was set up for the first time in UCA history. This predominantly featured interviews and a run-down of the main card's featured matches. However, two four-hour matches were also set up. One featured four men not on the card competing in a Steel Cage match for a future MELEE MAYHEM title shot: foolmoron, Ytterbium_70, AlecTrevelyan006 and swirldude. The other match was a Jesterdom rematch. The week before on Eruption, Jeff Zero had finished last in a four-way featuring then-jester ertyu. By jesterdom rules, this made Jeff Zero the new jester. However, due to the fact that it was not a one-on-one defeat, it was decided that Jeff would have the chance to face ertyu in a rematch on the pre-show. Results # The other participants were: WotRMerchLawyer, Ta-Gar, BEAR, B8UCABearInterp, B8UCA_Security, UCA_Hype_Guy, timecop1, timecop2, GTM_Jr, Dr_GTM_the_3rd, HeroicRegisPhilbin, MaskedB8UCAAVGuy, TagTeamTeddy, Luchador_Potter, Luchador_Black, UCA_Pingu, Mr_America, UCADrugTester, UCADrugDealer, WadeBarrett, UCATexMexGirl, NotVlado, and DaGeneticFreak. Aftermath After defeat at Epopmania, Rad Link 5 went quiet for a while, resurfacing after a couple of weeks. It was then that it was decided that RL5 and Cobain should have one more match together, to break the 1-1 tie formed by matches at the UCA Rumble and Epopmania. Cobain protested, claiming that his victory over RL5 in 2012's Bound For Whiskey series meant the tie had already been broken, but UCA management ignored these protests and created a 2/3 falls rematch between RL5 and Cobain at the next PPV, Pandemonium. RL5 won the UCA title match. In order to finish the feud once and for all, and to leave Cobain with no excuses, it was decided that they would have one more match on the following Eruption to settle the score. RL5 won again, ending the feud. Taking his loss honourably, Maniac applauded Boko's win and entered into a best-of-5 series of random-stipulation matches with his old rival edwardsdv, who felt liberated after defeating his brother at Epopmania. With the series tied at 2-2, eddv won the rubber match at Pandemonium. Boko, meanwhile, successfully defended his title at Pandemonium against Tom Bombadil in a TLC match. Humiliated after tapping out to Nick at Epopmania, XIII left a note in his office claiming to quit, leaving the following night's Ruin to be posted by the UCA_Hype_Guy. However, during Nick's celebration on Combat, an emancipated XIII apologized to Nick and offered an apology, a handshake, and an offer to reform Whiskey on the Rocks. Nick initially accepted, but then turned heel by attacking XIII, completing a rare double turn. XIII then set about saving Nick from his dark path, starting by trying to embarrass Nick as XIII himself had been embarrassed. A Mud Cage match was set up at Pandemonium, which XIII won, but this was not sufficient to stop Nick. XIII would then legitimately earn #1 contendership for RL5's UCA title at Unity, but, in an effort to placate Nick, gave up contendership to his erstwhile tag-team partner. Nick lost the title match, and though he teased a Whiskey on the Rocks reunion, he attacked XIII again. XIII then decided that to resolve the issues between them, they must battle each other until their bodies could take no more. To do this, he set up the UCA's second-ever Lethal Ironman match at Lethal Lottery - a match to take place over all three days of the PPV. XIII won to end the feud. Nick would then apologize, turning away from his satanic, dark path, and reformed Whiskey on the Rocks with XIII. eaedwards spiralled out of control after his defeat, angry that he would not be able to chase the thing he coveted the most - the Undisputed Championship - for almost an entire year. He bitterly went after LW champ Sultan. Sultan, just days away from breaking the LW championship reign length record co-held by eaedwards and Master of Tables ZaziGuado, responded in kind and it was decided that Zazi, eaed and Sultan would meet in a triple-threat tables and pinfall match for both the Master of Tables title and Sultan's LW title; Sultan would have to go through the former record holders to beat their record. At Pandemonium, Sultan successfully defended his title by tying Zazi and defeating eaed; Zazi got the first tabling to retain the tables title. However, Sultan would then lose the title just a couple of days later in a shocking loss to newcomer Ytterbium_70. Fresh off his big win at Epopmania, GTM decided to pursue the one title he was missing to complete the grand slam: the Interboardinental Title. For this, he would need to drop down a division. UCA management refused to allow GTM to demote, however, saying that he was too strong. However, the up-and-coming MW-tier Strife2 was willing to oblige GTM, so a match was set up where if Strife2 could win, he would demote. He did, allowing GTM to begin his pursuits. The Kingdom's victory at Epopmania V provoked outrage from the Shots and Squats stable who demanded a rematch. They got one on the following Eruption, but it was a tie, so a ladder match was set up at Pandemonium between The Kingdom and Caelus/TLO, who represented Shots and Squats. After a controversial ending to their MELEE MAYHEM title match, JC and Kora had a rematch which JC won. He was then scheduled to defend against LusterSoldier, whom he defeated in a Boxing match. Kora, meanwhile, bounced back from his disappointment and began pursuing the Intermediate title, facing and defeating WiggumFan267 at Pandemonium in a chugging match for the title. JONA would soon win back the MW title from TheRock, holding it until the MW and Interboardinental titles were unified at the PPV after Pandemonium, Unity, where he lost to Korayashi. This made Korayashi the first ever B8UCA Intermediate Champion. Special Entrances In addition to the 5 hype packages produced by UCA_Hype_Guy for Epopmania V, many competitors used a special titantron for this event. Others debuted their titantron for the first time at this event. The hype packages can be found above, embedded in the "background" section. The entrances are here: '''Rad Link 5: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Szqb5S0c9H4 '''Sir Cobain: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsxbL70lNgo '''Boko United (Boko, Maniac64 and GTM): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YznZ7Uc8n4Y '''XIII_rocks: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdi8H1ULz3Q '''King Whiskey_Nick: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zcLabVitYo '''Dr_Football: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqSN9irqm4M '''Tom Bombadil: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmZJWsze6UQ '''eaedwards6400: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikyArUuIHwg '''edwardsdv: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJBSyI6U7wg Category:User Projects Category:User Tournament Category:User Groups Category:B8UCA